Bachillerato para idols
by solanalara
Summary: Cuatro chicas cuyo sueño es ser idols,seis chicos nuevos con el mismo sueño y cuatro profesores nuevos que son idols renombrados. Acaban de empezar y desean dar lo mejor de sí mismos. ¿Se convertirán en idols o sus sueños serán destrozados? ¿Qué hay de especial en este instituto academia? Ya sabes,para averiguarlo debes leer ;P
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**Todos**

Un grupo de chicas se encuentra en la puerta del institituto-academia al que han asistido toda su vida. Su primer año en este bachillerato especial,además de las asignaturas normales tenían canto,baile,marketing y audiovisuales. Básicamente les prepara para ser idols,aunque no todos llegan a serlo,ya que al fin y al cabo esto es para el que quiera,por lo demás es un instituto normal.

Anna,Dalia,Martha y Denna van a empezar este bachillerato,están todas apuntadas a las clases especiales. Por supuesto son amigas de toda la vida.

Cuando entran en la residencia de chicas (todos los aspirantes a idol tienen que vivir en las residencias),son grandes y parecen regias,hay un salón común y luego pisos de residencias.

-Vaya que grande...

Dice Anna impresionada,mira alrededor investigando.

-Para mi desgracia,creo que soy capaz de perderme.

Dice Dalia,con la cabeza bajada con dramatismo.

-Di mejor somos.

Denna le apoya una mano en el hombro. Martha se ríe despreocupadamente.

-Tranquilas, ¡todo será genial!

-¡Hoy realizaremos nuestros sueños!

Dice Otoya emocionado,Ichinose solo pone los ojos en blanco mientras ve a su amigo haciendo el tonto.

Masato y Natsuki entran a la vez en la sala común,la mayoría de los chicos los observan,¿tan raro es ver chicos nuevos? Casi se sienten como los focos de atención,aunque Ren se recuerda a sí mismo que deben acostumbrarse. Pronto serán idols. Starish,un sueño que une a estos 6 chicos,todos quieren triunfar y se unieron por que valen para ello.

Syo se estira en el sofá,llevan mucho tiempo ahí,hablando de tonterías,pero Syo lo que desea es estirar las piernas y ver el lugar..

-Chicos,demos un paseo,estoy harto de ser los monos de feria.

Esto último lo dijo en voz más alta.

-Syo-chan no seas tan irritable -Natsuki le abraza por detrás- Es bueno ver que están interesados.

Mientras Syo se queja gritando y Natsuki sigue pegado a él,Ichinose mira por la ventana. Piensa en todo lo que han dejado atrás para conseguir está oportunidad,pero no importa,es para cumplir su sueño.

Todos los que empiezan el bachillerato especial están reunidos en una gran sala,hay un escenario más alto,un hombre extraño con gafas cae del escenario haciendo que todos peguen un salto.

-¡Bienvenidos al bachillerato especial para idols! ¡El único en España!

Una mujer de pelo largo y rosa sube al escenario y aparta del micrófono al hombre.

-Soy Ringo,la codirectora y él es Shining,el otro director.

Cuando el director lo oye su nombre empieza a hacer poses,los alumnos no saben si reír o mirar asustados.

-Este bachillerato está pensado para que no perdáis clases y os convirtáis en estrellas. Por supuesto no todos llegaréis a ello. Al final del curso haremos una gran prueba y al grupo o solista que gane le harán un contrato. Hemos hecho una lista de todos los alumnos y según la capacidad observada en vosotros seréis elegidos o no. Tenemos nuevos profesores para este año.

-¡Dadle un grandísimo aplauso a Quartet Night!

Él director agita los brazos en dirección al escenario,salen 4 chicos y empiezan a cantar. Son increíblemente buenos,bailan genial. Claramente son idols renombrados.

Una vez acabada la actuación todos les miran impresionados. Uno de ellos,rubio con el pelo largo y ondulado,los ojos azul oscuro y un traje blanco se acerca al micro.

-Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la actuación,ha sido mucho trabajo -se lleva la mano a la frente de forma melodramática- Bueno dejando eso aparte,tengo la lista de los alumnos seleccionados. La clase A se dedicará al canto y la composición,la clase S al baile y la melodía. Empezemos.

Esta historia la he escrito inspirada por una amiga y tratamos de hacerla juntas. Nos falta pareja para Ichinose y Ren,tal vez Cecil,si queréis podéis mandarme vuestro OC por mp y dejarnos sus cualidades. Espero que os guste y dejad reviews ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Anna-Syo**

Estoy sentada muy nerviosa,siempre me ha gustado cantar y bailar,quiero ser una idol. A mi lado Denna y Martha hablan sobre tonterías y Dalia está cogiendo mi mano.

-Ya verás como te cogen.

Denna y Martha le corroboran,aunque están tan nerviosas como yo. Denna tiene el pelo largo y de color cobrizo claro tirando a castaño,los ojos marrones y una piel perfecta,como es el primer día no lleva el uniforme,sino una camiseta larga con shorts y unas converse. Martha,que está a su lado,tiene el pelo castaño oscuro,los ojos negros y profundos,es bastante atlética,lleva shorts y una camiseta con corbata roja y negra. Kaila,que acaba de cogerme un moflete:

-¡Déjame leñe!

Me suelta el moflete y sigue atenta mientras ellos cogen las listas. Tiene el pelo de color violeta oscuro,casi negro,los ojos verdes y es pálida,lleva unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta negra con cadenas. Camus se acerca al escenario con el chico moreno y alegre. Todos prestan atención.

-Primero la clase A;Lily Nostrung, -empieza a decir nombres,pero solo estoy atenta a los que conozco o me llaman la atención,los demás como si no los escuchara- Natsuki Shinomiya,...Denna Anaya,...Ichinose Tokiya,...Martha Walker,...Masato Hijirikawa. Esos son todos,levantaos y seguid a estos chicos -señala al moreno- Renji y Ai -finalmente señala al del pelo azul,ambos saludan y Camus les hace gorgoritos con las manos.

Denna y Martha se abrazan y dan saltos,estoy muy alegre por mis amigas aunque decepcionada por no haber salido,todas se despiden y quedamos Dalia y yo. Miro hacia donde salen,son realmente pocos,tras contar veo que solo son 14 alumnos. Dalia me vuelve a coger cuando Camus vuelve al escenario con un chico de pelo blanco y ojos de cada color a su lado. Yo pongo los ojos en blanco,aunque he de admitir que me reconforta en cierto modo.

-Para la clase S; Eve Reinje,..Ittoki Otoya,..Ren Jinguiji,..Anna Gómez,.. -Dalia me abraza fuertemente y damos pequeños saltitos en el sitio,luego seguimos atentas- Sho Kurusu -suena un "¡Syo!" desde delante,miro y veo dos chicos,parecen la una y la media,el del sombrero tiene los brazos cruzados,debe ser el tal "Syo"- Bueno,id levantándoos -Se dibuja la decepción en la cara de Dalia,aún así me sonríe- ¡Esperad que se me ha pasado! Dalia de la Vera.

Dalia sonríe ampliamente y me abraza otra vez dando saltitos,estoy tan feliz. Nos levantamos y me coge del brazo.

-¡Seremos idols!

-Espera,que no todo se consigue,Dalia.

-¡Bah! ¡Lo haremos!

Natsuki y yo nos levantamos.

-Vamos a estar en clases diferentes,Syo-chaaaan. Natsuki me coge y empiezo a revolverme,¡es tan molesto! Pero es mi amigo,suspiro cuando me deja en el suelo.

-¡Syo,Syo! -Otoya se acerca alegremente- Estaremos en la misma clase.

-¡Yo también quiero estar con Syo!

Dice Natsuki molesto y abrazandome otra vez,me consigo soltar y le doy una palmadita en la espalda.

-Estamos en la misma habitación,nos veremos todos los días.

Infla los mofletes y se va con los de su clase liderados por Renji y Ai,yo sigo sentado con Otoya al lado y al otro Ren.

-¡Y mis afortunados alumnos,seguidme! -señala al frente con el cetro ese que lleva,Ranmaru,el chico de pelo blanco y ojos de cada color,pone los ojos en blanco y le sigue.

Me levanto y empiezo a andar,2 chicas,una de mi altura y pelo morado oscuro y otra más bajita y castaña que se cae al tropezar con Ren,él la coge y empieza a ligar,como no.

-Una chica tan hermosa tiene que tener cuidado de no caer,podrías hacerte daño y eso sería casi un pecado.

Pongo los ojos en blanco,la de al lado junta las manos y se acerca.

-Oooh que bonito,Anna,una historia de amor nada más llegar.

Pone cara ilusionada,me recuerda a Natsuki,que miedo. Abraza a Anna y sigue andando.

-Uhm,no parece muy interesada,prácticamente se ha separado en cuanto ha podido,bueno otra saldrá.

-No deberías decir eso Ren.

Miro a Anna alejarse,tiene un bonito cabello castaño y es guapa. Va con los brazos cruzados mientras la otra chica revolotea a su alrededor.

Pasan más personas que van tras Camus y su bastón levantado.

-Parece que Syo está más interesado -dice Ren guiñando el ojo- no ha apartado la mirada.

-¡No digas tonterías!

Me cruzo de brazos y empiezo a andar sin mirar si me siguen,tengo curiosidad por ver a donde nos llevan.

_Gracias por vuestros OCs,los incluiré en el próximo capítulo los que tengo ya. Me alegro de que le guste a quien le guste ^^ y ya sabéis,dejad reviews:P_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Denna-Natsuki**

Me dirijo a la clase detrás de Martha,ella mira el móvil de reojo y me sonríe cuando ve que la observo. Pongo los ojos en blanco,desde que sale con Allen siempre que puede mira el móvil. Solo se ven en vacaciones o cuando se visitan,ya que esta escuela está algo aislada. Entramos en una clase que tiene al lado el auditorio acristalado con micrófonos e instrumentos. Nos piden que nos sentamos y Martha se sienta a mi lado. Renji sonríe ampliamente y Ai parece aburrido,que tutores más raros,será porque son idols. A mi lado se sienta un chico que es el doble de alto que yo o más con una sonrisa dulce,parece algo infantil. Yo le sonrío un poco de vuelta y aparto la mirada. Me esfuerzo por no mirar con todas mis fuerzas.

-Bueno chicos,os explicaré; Todas las clases del bachillerato para idols son conjuntas excepto danza y canto obviamente. Aquí desarrollaremos todas vuestras habilidades mediante trabajos y ensayos,creemos en todos vosotros no lo olvidéis. Los demás estarán al llegar,seguramente Camus les habrá entretenido con algo...-Ai resopla,se oyen unos pasos- Mirad creo que ya están -entran todos y Camus se pone al lado de Renji,Ranmaru se queda en la puerta con los brazos cruzados- El resto lo dirá Camus.

-Bueno continuaré con lo de Renji,supongo que os habrá dicho lo mismo que yo a mis alumnos. Empiezan a sentarse detrás,saludamos a Dalia y a Anna.

-A partir de mañana empiezan las clases. También hay un proyecto para fin de trimestre en el que haremos parejas de cada clase y tendrán que hacer un espectáculo; la pareja ganadora conseguirá puntos para las notas. Al final de curso habrá un espectáculo de grupos y el que gane se lleva un contrato cada miembro de su especialidad. Podéis iros ya.

Camus desaparece tras una extraña nube de humo,que tío más raro. Los demás se van por la puerta como todo el mundo. Me levanto para irme con Dalia,Martha y Anna y al juntarnos veo a Anna mirando a un chico rubio al lado del que me saca más de la mitad.

-Bueno bueno veo que ya has fichado al alguien -me río y Anna me mira como si fuera todo mentira y yo estoy loca- Bueno aparte,¿nos damos un paseo?

-¡No me he fijado en nadie!

Dalia la coge del brazo y se ríe,también me coge a mí y me guiña un ojo.

-No te preocupes, -empieza a tirar de nosotras- es más ¿quieres hablar con él?

-¡Noooo! -Anna le mira con cara de susto,esto va a ser divertido.

Les seguimos por el pasillo ya que no se paran. Anna está a punto de salir corriendo aunque debería estar acostumbrado a Dalia.

Dalia y yo nos conocemos desde hace 2 años y nos hemos convertido en las mejores amigas,está totalmente loca y parece que no le importa nada pero siempre está preocupándose por sus amigos y es realmente buena. Anna es más gritona y tímida,una amiga con la que siempre puedes contar y Martha es simplemente Martha,me encantan todas,incluso con sus cosas. Por fin les alcanzamos.

Me alegro mucho de estar en la clase de canto,aunque no pueda estar con Syo-chan. Le miro,está hablando con Otoya así que le dejaré tranquilo,me acerco a masato.

-Masato.¿estás contento con la clase?

-No importa si lo estoy o no,simplemente tengo que esforzarme y hacerlo lo mejor que pueda.

Me río,Masato siempre será así; serio y trabajador. Aunque a veces se alegra y es mucho más divertido que cuando nos conocimos.

-¡Masato tienes que alegrarte!

Hace un mohín y vemos a unas chicas que se nos acercan por detrás,una de ellas es Anna y su amiga,otra es la chica tan mona que vi y a la otra no la conozco.

-Hola chicos,soy Dalia -dice la del pelo morado escuro,nos sonríe a todos. Yo,Otoya,Ren y Syo les sonreímos,los demás solo asienten- Ella es Anna,ella Martha y por último Denna -las va señalando- Y creo que con quien Anna se golpeó fuiste tú -dice con una risita.

-Soy Ren -le guiña un ojo a Dalia que le sonríe- Y ellos son;Natsuki,Otoya,Ichinose,Masato y Syo.

Nos señala,Anna y Syo se ponen algo rojos que monos. Le doy con codacito a la que tengo más cerca,Denna.

-Mira como surge el amor -Denna asiente y se pone algo roja,parece una chica tímida ¡adorable!.

-¡No inventes Natsuki!

Dice Syo molesto,voy a abrazarle corriendo odiaría que se enfadara pero no puedo evitarlo.

Una chica se golpea con Ichinose. Tiene el pelo rosa y los ojos verdes,lleva una camiseta negra con una falda plisada celeste. Le pide disculpas a Ichinose y se va corriendo,él se queda mirándola.

-Bueno ya que nos conocemos,¿queréis que os enseñemos esto? -dice Martha,que hace unos segundos miraba el móvil.

-¡Si! .grita Otoya emocionado,quizá demasiado...

Siento la tardanza xP Espero que os vaya gustando el desarrollo de la historia y ya estas dentro

Shinagai Sarima,te he imaginado ya que no me diste una descripción física y en el capítulo de ichinose saldrán más cosas sobre este primer encuentro :3 Disfrutad la historia ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Martha-Otoya**

Empezamos a andar por la Academia y a charlar. Denna y Anna parecen pasarlo bien con Natsuki que está detrás de Syo siempre,me parecen graciosos la verdad. Vuelvo a mirar el móvil,ningún mensaje. Sé que Allen estará ocupado pero es que últimamente ha estado muy raro...Bah serán tonterías mías

-Martha,¿estás contenta con la clase? -dice con una amplia sonrisa Otoya,parece un chico muy alegre.

-¡Sí! Espero mucho de este año la verdad. -digo con emoción.

Seguimos hablando animidamente,Otoya es un chico muy divertido hace que se me olvide mirar el móvil durante un rato incluso. Después de un buen rato haciendo el tonto leo el mensaje de Allen:

_Siento haber tardado preciosa. ¿Cómo ha ido tu primer día? El mío ha sido muy ajetreado por eso no he podido contestar xP Te amo,pequeña ^^_

Miro el móvil con ternura,echo de menos tanto a Allen... Empiezo a escribir y me olvido de todo:

_Genial la verdad ^^ ¡Estoy en la clase de canto! :D Y con mis amigas y eso. Está siendo un gran día._

Seguimos mandandonos mensajitos.

Martha deja de hablar y se embelesa con el móvil, ¿por qué lo mirará tanto? Yo me estaba divirtiendo hablando con ella... me acerco a Dalia que está a mi lado hablando con Ren,quien desde luego no desaprovecha una oportunidad para ligar.

-Martha se ha vuelto autómata -me río y Dalia también- ¿A qué se debe?

-Ya sabes,el amor que es muy malo -reímos.

-Yo sin embargo lo veo algo precioso,corderita. -Ren le guiña un ojo a Dalia que le sonríe.

-Típica frase de Don Juan -bufa Masato.

-¿Tienes algún problema con ella?

Parece que se van a volver a pelear pero Dalia los interrumpe llamando a una tal Yuno. Ella es alta y con buenas curvas,morena y de ojos castaños me sé de alguien que babeara por ella,pienso mirando a Ren,aunque caigo en que parece que le ha hecho gracia Dalia.

-¡Hola Yuno! -Dalia corre a abrazarla y Yuno se queda inmóvil y acaba por apartarse- ¿Por qué nunca me abrazas?

Dalia infla los mofletes y Ren se acerca a ella y le abraza.

-¿Mejor? -dice Ren mirando de reojo a Yuno,aunque sea de su estilo Yuno,Dalia está igual de bien solo que más pálida.

-Claro -le da una palmadita en la cabeza después de corresponder el abrazo y se aparta.

Masato vuelve a bufar pero pasa de ellos 3 que se ponen a hablar. Yo me acerco a Ichinose que está mirando a la nada. Miro a Martha,ojalá no estuviera tan enganchada al móvil ya que me lo pasaba bien con ella,es linda...

-Tiene novio -salta Ichinose,tan alegre como siempre,hace que desvíe la mirada rápidamente.

-Lo sé.

-Pues ten cuidado entonces.

Llegamos al cuarto Anna y yo juntas,lo vamos a compartir. Ponemos k-pop y empezamos a guardar las cosas al ritmo de la música y bailoteando.

Acabamos descojonandonos y tumbadas en el suelo,saco el móvil,miro el último mensaje de Allen y le contesto. Anna me mira y pone los ojos en blanco.

-Que mal sientan los novios eh.

-Bueno tú pronto lo sabrás con Syo.

-¿De qué hablas? -se pone roja como un tomate.

-Has pasado casi toda la tarde con él -me río,Anna se pone aún mas roja.

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Sí lo es! -le saco la lengua.

Ha sido una tarde muy divertida y si mal no recuerdo se ha tirado la mayor parte hablando con Syo y el resto haciendo el tonto con Dalia,que como siempre estaba dando vueltas de aquí para allá hablando con todos,y Ren ahí detrás de ella o de Yuno o peleándose con Masato,que le llama Don Juan descarado. La verdad es que me he perdido algunas cosas muy divertidas hablando por chat con Allen pero él lo vale,pienso convencida. Ha costado llegar tan lejos juntos y seguiremos más. A pesar de sus extraños cambios...

Soy uno de los primeros en sentarse en clase,la primera hora es conjunta. La verdad es que es relajante estar aquí en vez de en las clases de horario escolar. Ren y Syo entran por los pelos y se sientan a mi lado. Entra Camus con su extraño cetro y Ranmaru con cara seria

-Bueno,antes de comenzar os diré vuestra pareja para las actuaciones. Ha sido a suerte y algunas serán mixtas,no se pueden cambiar a no ser que sea un caso excepcional y aprobado por nosotros. Empiezo; Denna Anaya y Natsuki Shinomiya...Ichinose Tokiya y Shinagai Sarima...Yuno Diaz y Ren Jinguiji...Otoya Ittoki y Martha Walker...Anna Gómez y Syo Kurusu...Masato Hijirikawa y Dalia de la Vera...Shiro Manguetsu y Lucas Crux... -sigue diciendo nombres,pero el resto no me interesa,¡seré compañero de Martha! Aunque no debería emocionarme tanto...

Delante se sienta mía se sienta una chica de pelo rojo con mechas blancas que se gira.

-¿Sabéis quién es Lucas Crux? -pregunta tímidamente.

siento -digo sonriendole,es pálida y tiene unas marquitas en la cara- pregunta a algún profesor.

-Gracias. -se levanta y se acerca a Renji.

Espero que os haya gustado,se que las parejas eran muy obvias pero había que ponerlo xP Bueno dejsd reviews y gracias por vuestra atención ^^


End file.
